Caught In The Act
by Kiros Razer
Summary: Shizuru X Natsuki. Natsuki catches Shizuru in the middle of something. Rated M for Yuri Content and Foul Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Caught in the act**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..  
you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: Yuri content is involved but nothing too graphical.**

Warning #3: Dyslexic Author

Author's Note: This is a Shizuru X Natsuki fic,  
I guess I got the idea from Mai-Otome and my own mind.  
_......................................_

......................................****

  
Natsuki was heading back to her room that she shares with Shizuru.  
Right when she was about to turn the knob, she heard strange noises coming from the room.

"I wonder if something is wrong?" the bluenette thought about it a little and grumbled, "Nah, maybe somebody was in there with Shizuru..."

The thought of someone in _their _room while she was out angered her.  
Especially, the unwanted thought of someone having sex with Shizuru.  
Without a word, Natsuki opened the door and walked in.

When she came in the room,  
the moans she heard quickly spread arousal to her entire body.  
As she made her way closer,

She found something that shocked her senses.  
Which caused her eyes to widen with disbelief  
and her nose to bleed and flow out of her like Niagra Falls.

Natsuki could not move nor speak.

When Shizuru realized that the younger girl was standing there.  
She quickly covered herself due to her embarrassment.  
The two looked at each other until Shizuru spoke up,

"Natsuki..."

The bluenette was still in shock but was able to free herself  
after hearing Shizuru's warm and inviting voice.  
When realization hit, her face turned as red as a tomato as she ran off.

Natsuki ran as fast as she could.  
When she was far enough away,  
she decided that walking might take the memory away.

As she walked further, the memory continued haunting her.  
The moans Shizuru made filled her body with lust.  
The fact that she was naked didn't help things at all.

All at once she stopped and looked over the cliff.  
"I never thought she would do something like that while I was gone,  
with her constant flirting... I was surprised to find her alone.

"Natsuki is all that I need..."

"Shizuru!?" Natsuki yelped in surprise.

"I was feeling lonely while my Natsuki was away." The tan haired girl replied.

"You... looked like you were '_handling yourself'_ just fine." the younger woman mentioned and then felt embarrass with her choice of words.

Shizuru then laughed out loud.

Natsuki snapped out in embarrassment,"I didn't mean it like that, Shizuru!"

"Without you, I am alone..."

"Shizuru..."

"I cannot think of any other person that I would like to be with...Natsuki."

"So... you were... thinking of me?" The bluenette questioned.

"Of course." Shizuru said with a smile upon her face.

Natsuki blushed as she embraced her lover with relief.

..........................

**Author's Note:  
**I haven't had any really good ideas for fics recently.  
Not even the inspiration to update the ones that deserve my attention.  
However, this one shot came to mind and yes, my mind is perverted.

Perhaps, one day I will take the time to write a lengthy Shizuru X Natsuki fic.

**~Kiros Razer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caught in the act**

Chapter: 2

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own the Mai-HiME characters and since this is a fan fiction site..  
You should have already figured that one out, if not..I am very sorry..  
you aren't a very bright individual. **

**  
Warning: I'm feeding this fic a kinky yuri scene.  
So, up goes the rating to M for mature readers.**

Warning #2: Dyslexic Author

Author's Note:  
Thank you, everyone who wanted a second part to this fic.  
You are now receiving your wish, I hope everyone enjoys this second piece. I wasn't planning on writing anymore but I found the inspiration some how.

Once again, this is still a very short Shizuru X Natsuki fic.  
_......................................_

......................................

"Shizuru..." Natsuki called out to her lover.  
When no response was made,  
she gently nudged the sleeping form.

Soon a yawn was heard as the older girl stirred from her slumber. "Natsuki..." she said with a smile.

The bluenette smiled and asked,  
"Did you enjoy last night?"

The tan haired girl gave off a radiant smile as she replied, "Last night was incredible..."

Natsuki then kissed her beloved good morning.

Shizuru continued, "I REALLY enjoyed being the prey of my hungry wolf." after speaking she returned the good morning kiss.

The younger girl grinned from ear to ear.  
Last night, Natsuki let loose all of her pent up frustration into her sexual desires.  
It turned out to be the best damned night of her life.

The thought of making love to her girlfriend in the same manner again really turned her on.

"I'd like to prey on you again...Shizuru." The bluenette said in husky '_sex crazed'_ manner.

Shizuru winked at her love and replied in a seductive tone, "I'm all your's... MY Natsuki."

......................

......................  
_Insert Kinky Porn Music Here ?_

......................

The bluenette kissed lovingly upon her lover's cheek and then advanced to nibbling and then sucking upon Shizuru's neck.

After she was finished, Natsuki ran her tongue over the newly made marks.  
Her lover began moaning out her name,  
"N-a-t-s-u-k-i."  
In a rather delectable tone.

As she pursued her lover's lips in a fierce kiss.  
Natsuki's hands began massaging Shizuru's breasts.  
She then lowered her lips between the valley of her lover's breast.

A smile quickly spread across the bluenette's face as she heard lover moan and beg for her to go lower.

Enjoying her current reign of dominance in the bedroom, Natsuki asked as she playfully pinned her lover down,  
"How bad do you want me, Shizuru?"

Shizuru found herself all the more excited.  
"A LOT, MY NATSUKI!" she yelled out.

"DAMN RIGHT, I'M YOUR'S!" Natsuki shouted out proudly as she began kissing down Shizuru's navel. Suddenly she felt the urge to look into HiME's eyes.

"Natsuki?" The tan haired girl questioned.

"Are you mine, Shizuru?" The bluenette questioned.

"Of course, my heart will always belong to you." Shizuru replied as she changed positions with her lover.

...........................

...........................

After their love making was complete,  
Natsuki snuggled up close and embraced Shizuru.

"I hope that after this...you will seek me out more often."

"Is Natsuki jealous of my hand?" Shizuru questioned and then tried to stifle a laugh.

The bluenette began to blush as she replied,  
"Of course not! It was rather erotic..."

"From now on, I'll try to wait for my Natsuki to come home."

"I'll wait for you too... as well."

Shizuru's eyes were opened wide after hearing Natsuki's words.

~FIN~

.............................

.............................

**Author's Note:**

Here you go, I finished up this fic.  
I honestly hope that this turned out well.  
My brain was spinning around the whole time  
I was typing this up.

My spelling should be fine...  
I'm not sure if I have good grammar or not.  
I just know that I can write in a decent manner.


End file.
